maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mad Cartoon Network Wiki
Welcome to MAD Wiki! Introduction Hello and welcome to the Spin off of MAD Magazine, MAD Cartoon Network Wiki, the ultimate source for the spin-off Cartoon Network series MAD and for MAD Magazine. This wiki was created on October 2, 2010. So far, there are articles, and we need all the help we can, so please help us by correcting a mistake or adding information to a page. The complete series is rated TV-PG-V for moderate violence. If you vandalize this wiki, all your edits will be undone and all members of the wiki will be informed of this to keep you off of the wiki. But until then, here is an excellent place to go to—The Mad Fanon Wiki! UPDATE 4/5/14: Hi. I'm the creator of MAD Cartoon Network Wiki. I first made this page when I was 13 and I am completely stunned at what you guys had accomplished. For the first 6 months, I pretty much edited almost all the pages on my own with only a few people helping me. I have stopped using this for about 3 years now and I can't believe how much the wiki has grown. And look! There is still the same logo and background I used back in 2011. Thank you guys so much for contributing for all this and take care -MADstu30 Warning: The taxpayers / users are prohibited vandalize this wiki otherwise. What is MAD? MAD is an animated sketch comedy on Cartoon Network, based on MAD Magazine. MAD magazine (and the show) parody many popular shows or products, usually putting two popular things together in one sketch. Some examples from the show are "Avaturd" (Avatar), "Yu-Gi-Bear!" (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yogi Bear), "HOPS" (COPS and the movie Hop), and "Moneyball Z" (Moneyball and ''Dragon Ball Z''). MAD is a Spin-off cartoon based off of MAD Magazine. This Week's Poll MAD Poll What kind of animation would Spy vs Spy used in the next tv show? Similar to MADtv Similar to Do the Dew Stop Motion Similar to Tom and Jerry show 2014 CG animated MAD Poll Who was your favorite Beast in The Fresh Beasts Band? Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Beast (Comics) Beast (Comics) Beast Boy MAD Poll Do you prefer Donald Duck or Daffy Duck appearing in McDuck Dynasty? Donald Duck Daffy Duck MAD Poll Would you believe Gargamel saying that his sandwich has no Smurfs in it? Yes No MAD Poll What Cartoon Network Show should they spoof more off in the future? Adventure Time Regular Show The Amazing World of Gumball Johnny Test Annoying Orange Total Drama Chowder Camp Lazlo Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Generator Rex My Gym Partner's a Monkey Sym-Bionic-Titan The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Samurai Jack Codename: Kids Next Door Courage the Cowardly Dog Cow and Chicken Dexter's Laboratory Ed, Edd n Eddy I Am Weasel Johnny Bravo Sheep in the Big City Mike Lu and Og Time Squad The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Powerpuff Girls Last Week's Poll The question was "What recurring segment should they bring back in the near future episodes?" Rejected wins with 34 (38.64%) votes. Celebrities Without Their Makeup comes in second with 12 (13.64%) votes. Gross and Beyond Gross, A MAD Look Inside..., MAD News, and The Greatest Thing Ever! all tied in third with 5 (5.68%) votes each. Dear Reaper..., MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, and What's Wrong with this Picture? all tied in fourth with 4 (4.55%) votes each. Where's Lady Gaga?, Bad Idea, MAD Ask the Celebrity, and MADucation 101 all tied in fifth with 2 (2.27%) votes each. MAD's Guide to..., and This Day in History tied in last with 1 (1.14%) vote each. So in total, there were 88 people who voted. Category:Browse Category:Wiki